There is a need for attractive adjustable recessed lighting in residential and commercial environments. Other common needs for residential and commercial lighting includes energy efficiency, size and cost.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are one current type of an energy efficient light source. LEDs are thermally sensitive by nature, and some high-output LEDs require a heat sink for extended operation. Many heat sink designs are large and can limit how closely the LEDs can be placed next to each other. If the fixture is adjustable (amiable), the individual lights may require extra spacing so that the heat sinks do not interfere or collide with each other.
In many applications it is desirable for recessed lighting to have a pleasing appearance which can be defined by minimal visibility and a clean, “quiet” look from below the ceiling or wall in which it is installed. For this reason, a trim can be used to cover part of the luminaire, creating clean “frame” around an aperture where the light shines through. In some cases, adjusting the direction a light in a luminaire points may result in a significant portion of the emitted light shining on the trim, rather than passing through the aperture, resulting in reduced luminous flux from the luminaire.